


Tiny Pretty Things

by ChuisPlusQueRien



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complete, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuisPlusQueRien/pseuds/ChuisPlusQueRien
Summary: Oren loves Shane; he just can't say it. ONESHOT
Relationships: Oren Lennox/Shane McRae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Tiny Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> So... I took a peek at the fandom a couple of weeks back and didn't see what I wanted. I'm having a lot of difficulties finishing anything right now, so I decided to give a tiny oneshot a try. If you would like me to make this a twoshot, I wouldn't be opposed.

Oren is not gay. He loves Betty Witlaw. He can worship her and get off with her and dance with her - for however long she keeps him around. 

But Shane… keeps persisting. Shane, beautiful-graceful- _ boy _ , everything Betty is without the handouts. Shane grew up poor. Shane grew up bullied. 

“You don’t need to starve yourself.”

Oren turns from the mirror. “I eat plenty.”

“Do you?” Shane strides forward, spreads his hand over Oren’s pectoral muscle. “Last month your collarbone didn’t stick out like this.” His finger slides over said bone.

Oren won’t back up. His heart thumps in his ears. “Everyone’s dancing more. The show is in two weeks.”

Shane’s grips Oren’s neck, pulling him down to his height. 

Oren groans at the pressure. Shane’s lips are inches from his, pink and pouty.

“Why do you think you need to be thinner?”

Oren bites at Shane’s lower lip. The blond sucks in a breath, drifting forward. Their hands drift over each others’ bodies. Heat curls in Oren’s stomach, more insistent than the hunger he always carries.

They fall onto Shane’s bed. Tongue meets tongue. Pelvises rock together. Heavy gasps fill the room. 

Shane attacks Oren’s neck, sucking a mark there.

Their arms twist around each others’ backs, pulling two bodies as close as they can be in an attempt to become one. Oren never wants to leave here, to don the mask of the everyday, to pretend.

They pull apart enough to meet eyes. 

Shane smiles his dorky smile. “I love you.”

Oren sucks in a breath. Surges forward and tries to kiss a response. He’s tried to say the words before; they sit in his lungs, anchored to whatever childhood trauma won’t pull them up. 

They drift apart to rip clothing from each others’ bodies, laughing when they fall onto ballet bags. 

Oren pushes Shane back onto the bed. Presses a kiss to his mouth, his chin, his neck - paying attention to every part he can. He kisses Shane’s hipbone. Wraps his hand around Shane’s cock, slides a firm grip down its length.

Shane groans and twitches. His head falls back, bleached blond hair spilling over the baby blue pillowcase. 

A suck at the head and Shane stuffs a hand into his own mouth. Students chat just a couple of metres from their locked door. Anyone could hear.

Oren pulls every sound he can from Shane’s lips, using all the tricks of tongue, mouth and hand. 

Victory comes with Shane’s back arching off the bed, his legs shaking, his lungs sucking in gasps of air.

A heavy hand bangs against the door. 

They jump apart.

“Oren? Are you in there?” Betty continues knocking. She always gets what she wants, usually through sheer persistence. 

“It’s just Shane! He went to the bathroom.” Shane curls his hand around Oren’s dick. 

Oren presses his lips together, putting all of his effort into stifling the noises.

“Kay.” The click of Betty’s heels fade away.

Oren’s cock throbs. His hips stutter forward, trying to chase the sensation. 

Shane pushes Oren onto the bed, holding him down with his body. “Hold still.”

Hands curled into fists, Oren tries to do as he’s told. He sucks in rapid breaths. A thumb slides along the head of his dick.

Shane’s palms slide over Oren’s pecs, abs, and hip bones, until a warm-wet mouth envelops his cock.

He sighs and groans, trying his best not to make the squeaky noises that Shane loves.

Warmth builds, capturing and traversing Oren’s spine and gathering in his belly. 

Shane grins. His eyelashes flutter, throat convulsing as he takes the cock as far down as his throat as he can. 

Oren loses control. The orgasm hits him like a brick. Pleasure zaps through his body. His legs shake. He stuffs his fist into his mouth, moaning high and needy. His jizz spills into Shane’s mouth, who sucks it up and licks his lips when he’s done. 

They pull each other close, mouths battling for dominance. Their tongues slide against each others’, wet and hot. The initial passion turns languid. Hands coat their bodies with the other’s sweat.

Shane breaks the kiss to grin, his eyes twinkling. 

Oren brushes sweaty blond hair from Shane’s face and kisses his nose.

They collapse against each other. Shane presses his ear to Oren’s chest, tapping his fingers to the beat of Oren’s heart. 

“I love you.” Shane says.

Oren holds him tighter. One day he’ll be able to say it.

  
**La Fin** .


End file.
